1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair frame, more particularly to a foldable chair frame with a relatively simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable chairs with backrests are known in the art. The conventional foldable chair of this type generally includes a backrest frame, a seat frame pivoted to the backrest frame, and front and rear legs pivoted to the seat frame and the backrest frame and further pivoted to each other. When the chair is folded, the seat frame is usually folded on the backrest frame, and the front and rear legs are folded on the seat frame. The conventional foldable chair as such occupies a relatively large amount of storage space after folding.